The Sea Is Calling
by Insanekittyeatstheworld
Summary: AU, one shot, fluff, Haruka and Michiru pairing. Just a cute little something that I decided to write while bored.


Title: The Sea Is Calling

Author: Insanekittyeatstheworld

Pairing: HxM

Stuff: AU, Haruka POV, One shot, Fluff

Insanekittyeatstheworld does not own Sailor Moon or Haruka and Michiru (even though she would like to cough). They belong to their creator, the almighty goddess Naoko Takeuchi! And this is my first fic in two whole years so please bear with me! It also so barely got Beta-ed so if anyone has anything they want to say about it that would be constructive please do so!

_Vindicated, _

_I am selfish, I am wrong, _

_I am right I swear I'm right! _

_I swear I knew it all along_

_And I am flawed but_

_I am cleaning up so well,_

_I am seeing in me now the things_

_You swore you saw yourself._

-_Dashboard Confessional_

The water was calm, a clear crystal blue when the sun hit it just right. The wind could be felt on your skin but so mild it was just a tickle to the senses. The day was warm and lazy. It was one of those days where all you wanted to do was just sit on the pier and dip your toes into the blissful coolness of the water. Maybe even go for a swim in the ocean, let the water comfort you and just drift away. Yes, it was one of those kinds of days.

The water was not my element. I would never feel comfortable in the water; never truly feel at home. An outsider in the murky depths of the ocean. It knew that I was its captive that it could do whatever it wanted with my body. Ravaged or worshiped down below, never welcomed for a long stay. I was only a temporary guest.

The wind had given birth to my soul; my mother was just the one who had physically conceived me. I soon learned pleasures in my life that would let my mortal body come as close as it could with its maker. I had taken up racing, both with machine and with body. I ran track at my college and raced as my job. Late at night I ride my motorcycle down into the darkness, the wind and the road were the only beings who would accompany me.

Those rides would take me here, by the pier far away from my home. My parents had died some years back and I the friendliest of people. It was days like these I wish I had someone by my side, anyone by my side, to share them with.

I took off my shoes, placed them by my side and sat down on the wood. Sighing I dipped my bare feet into the aqua abyss below me and closed my eyes. The breeze played in my hair and danced across my body. The lapping of the ocean against the pier was soothing, and the sun warming my skin relaxed me.

There was a sense of nothing expect for a coldness. The security I had felt had left me and I was trapped, being slowly pulled under by something. A demon? No, of course not! Demons only existed in folk tales and religions. The coldness surrounded me and I felt a burning in my lungs like never before. I tried to breathe but found that I could not. I began to choke for a dark fluid that was foul tasting began to enter my mouth. My eyes snapped open and I found myself awake, but drowning.

The surface was just a pin prick of light above my head. Beginning my struggle upwards, lashing out with my arms and kicking desperately with my legs. My lungs began to scream for air and white dots fluttered before my eyes. I had fallen off my pier and into the sea while I was asleep.

My attempts at resurfacing started to become futile. The dot of light had become bigger but I was slowly losing my strength and my grasp on consciousness. A pain in my side prevented me from going any further and my vision had gotten severely hazy. In fact I wasn't even sure which way was up or down anymore.

The last thing I could remember before the darkness hold of me was arms wrapping themselves around my essence.

The sand was wet and felt like grainy mud on my face. I balled my hands into fists and clutched the unpleasant feeling in my hands. Then my grasp on reality came rushing back. Instinctively my body convulsed and I began to puke up the water I had ingested. Coughed, I tried to sit up, using my hands to stabilize me. My vision was hazy and I felt sick. There was a pain in my chest and I got the feeling that I had landed on the beach with less brain cells then I had on the pier.

I shook my head, trying to get my vision to work properly. I quickly rubbed my face on my sleeve and reopened my eyes. It was now late in the evening and the sun was setting in the far off distance. Pinks and purples highlighted the sky. Questioning how long I had been unconscious, trying to figure out what part of the beach I had ended up on.

I staggered upwards, stumbling a bit from a head rush. A thought ran across my brain. What if I was really dead? What if my body lay at the bottom of the sea for some fisher man to find? Perhaps my soul was being called back to the wind?

Then I remembered the arms wrapping around my waist. Was it just a dream, did I make it up that moment before blacking out? I turned around and stared back out into the sea. It looked dark and foreboding, the wind hitting the surface creating waves. I found it hard to believe that I had just come from there.

Then I saw her, the girl who was playing in the ocean. Her hair flowed from her, long and gorgeous, aquamarine just like the sea she was dancing with. He body looked smooth and fragile and the way she swam was commanding. Did I dare go back into the dark temptress?

But the decision was already made up in my mind for I found myself wading into the murky depths once more. I could see her ahead of me, wanting to know if she was the one of had saved from the prison that had found made me a captive. Deep down inside I already had an answer to that question.

Neck deep in the water I was afraid to go any further. I wanted to call out to her but was afraid that I may startle her away. What if she wasn't the one who saved me? Nonsense, it couldn't be. What kind of person wouldn't notice a girl lying unconscious on the beach?

Deciding to take my chance I threw myself into the water. Beginning to swim towards the mysterious being, I heard her laughter and the splash of waves. Then it went silent. Treading the water and glancing all around myself only to find that the girl was gone, not even a hint of a ripple of where she had been. How could she have disappeared so quickly? Would she resurface or was she gone forever, just a spirit passing by?

Eventually that night I found myself on the pier again collecting my socks and shoes for my night drive back to my apartment.

Lying on my bed and thinking, it had been almost a week since my incident by the sea. I had found myself continuously replaying the events of that day in my head during classes; it had distracted me during my training for the school's track team, wanting to figure out who she was and thank her for saving me. With no other leads and it was driving me insane.

Driving me so much that I felt a pull back towards that place. Something bigger then fate wanted me back there, it pulled me to my motorcycle and down those roads. I could see her, the nude silhouette of that sea goddess. Her aquamarine hair a veil over her body, the moonlight reflecting off the ocean in which she danced with.

And in the moonlight I drove. The wind dragging me back to the sea where it touched. It was my authority figure and it was my destiny. I parked my bike and made my way down towards the pier. The wind began to blow harder, as if challenging the sea. White caps began to form at the tops of the waves. I stood at the end of the pier, my hand resting on a wooden post.

My clothes blew wildly about me; my blonde hair flew about my face. Opening myself out to the elements; I wanted to see that girl dancing with the waves. Waiting calmly, staring up into the night sky. The stars were bright here, the constellations easy to see and figure out.

Sitting, I glanced at my watch. It was early in the morning and anyone with a right sense in the head would not be out sitting on a pier waiting for some girl who could have been a hallucination to magically appear swimming in the ocean.

Music. I heard it faintly coming from another part of the beach. It sounded like a violin, gentle and elegant, the tune unfamiliar with but it had enchanted me. Like in a trance I began to journey from the pier and walked down the beach. Using the music as my guide and shutting out my other senses until I found myself ankle deep in water.

"Shit…" I grunted to myself, realizing that my shoes were soaked.

Taking them off along with my socks and placed them gingerly on the beach. The violin music was much clearer now. Following the noise I turned around and saw her. The aquamarine goddess was sitting with her back turned to me; her hair messed about by the harshness of the wind that encompassed us. The violin was being played gracefully, her hands quickly moving the bow over the strings of the instrument with elegance and ease never before seen. She was sitting on some rocks a little ways off shore, the water lapping at her, as if beckoning her to come back.

Running back into the water, the coldness greeted me. Yanking off my shirt and pants and tossing them back to the shore I dived into the depths. The wind at my back I swam outwards towards the rocks, using the invisible trail of notes and melodies which called out for me as my path.

I was almost there when the music stopped.

"No!" I gasped through the ocean. I wouldn't let her go; couldn't let her get away from me this time.

"Don't go! Please don't go!" I shouted, treading water and using a hand to clear my vision. I was only a few feet away from her.

She turned around, the violin and bow still in her hands. Her eyes were the colour of her hair and she was not wearing any clothes from what I could see from.

"Please, don't leave." I asked her once again.

She smiled at me, her hair engulfing her body. She leaned over the rocks and faced me. The moonlight reflected her perfectly and her skin looked milky in it. Her hair shone in the reflected light and I felt almost like I was in a faerie tale.

"Grab hold of the rock, you don't want to drown again." She whispered to me, beckoning me to come closer with her hand.

Doing as I was told, swimming closer I grabbed hold of the rock. It felt cool underneath my touch and was dark grey from the water forever lapping at it. My eyes gazed upwards to the lady above me.

"I wanted to say thank you." I told her, my voice matching her whisper.

She nodded; the gesture spoke a thousand words to me. Not knowing what to say, the moment seemed so perfect time was fleeting. The water owned her and the wind owned me. Here we were on the edge of it all. Where the sky touched the sea, where the wind lapped at the waves.

She sat up and turned her full body towards me. My features brightened up with what I saw. She was a being that the sailors talked about in old stories, one of the Merfolk of legends. We were nothing more then the servants of our eternal masters which made us the same. Gazing at her made me feel a sense of familiarity, finally feeling at home in the sea. I knew why she danced with the waves.

She leaned over and placed a kiss on my lips, then slid back into the water. Her violin and the enchanting music lost to the deep depths where only the creatures who called them home could hear.


End file.
